darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Mutated jadinko male
Mutated jadinko males are level 100 monsters found in the Jadinko Lair. They require 91 Slayer to kill, making them the fifth-highest Slayer monster in RuneScape, and the fourth highest outside of Daemonheim. These monsters, along with the level 86 mutated jadinko guards, are the only creatures to drop the whip vine. The males have a higher drop rate, though. Like all mutated jadinkos, they are a good source of blue charms, noted logs, and medium to high level herbs. They are usually a fast kill and perhaps the fastest source of blue charms. Each mutated jadinko male kill gives the player 10 favour points with the jadinkos. Each jadinko killed while wearing the Mask of Vines (or associated helm) will increase its kill-counter. Strategy Although they require 91 Slayer to damage, Jadinko Males are not that strong of an enemy. Their damage output is low and they commonly drop food. Points received from killing them can be traded in for food. They drop mainly noted and stackable items and there is a bank deposit box right up the vine next to the queen. Most players with 91 Slayer will likely have high enough combat stats that they can heal solely using the food drops. For the fastest kills, bring a stab weapon and a stab offhand, preferably a rapier, or a Zamorakian spear. These monsters are extremely weak to stab, so even without the highest tier stab weapon, or combination of weapons, it is the fastest way to kill them. The abilities best seem to be Flurry, Sever, Slice and Havoc. For defence, wear armour with a high melee defence. The jadinko males do attack with magic, but this damage is less significant than that caused by their melee attacks. To heal, Soul Split is the best method, but if you don't have Soul Split, they drop fruits, and using the favour points, you can buy more fruit from the offering stone. If the fruits are not enough, then bring a shield along in your inventory, and when you are low on life points fill the adrenaline bar, equip your shield, and use the Rejuvenate ability, healing 40% of your life points. If you have completed The World Wakes, using the Constitution ability Guthix's Blessing to heal yourself is also effective. An alternative method, if you cannot fill the adrenaline bar, is Regenerate, as this is a non-aggressive area; however, Rejuvenate is recommended because you can continue killing while healing. Drops 100% Drop Charms Herbs Seeds Jadinko fruit Other Universal drops Trivia *Their weakness appears to defy the combat triangle - they attack primarily with melee, but are weak to stab attacks. This results in the monster being ranged-based because of the weakness, but they do not have any ranged attacks. It is unknown whether or not this is intentional. *For a long time after the Evolution of Combat, Mutated jadinko males attacked with magic, although before that they used melee attack regardless of armours. With a hidden update they now use their old attack styles, melee only unless the player uses protection prayers, in which case they use magic.